Big Bluehood
by Polarmars9000
Summary: one day Applejuice and Little Mac's sister Apple Bluehood was working until she found sort of portal so she enter it and enters Equestria same but gender swapped she found the farm changed to Sweet Apple Acres she think to her self this is not Agias but it looks the same so she enters it and found out her brothers were there hanging with a pony hadn't see before
1. Big Wormhole

/Story: Big Bluehood

/Chapter: Big Wormhole

/Author: Polarmars9000

Big Bluehood

by Polarmars9000

It was an nice day in Equestria flowers blooming and the sun still rising in the sky meanwhile Applejuice and Applejack are working in Sweet Apple Acres Applejuice was apple bucking trees as himself His kicks and punches Applejack pulls the Apples with her Apple Carriages to the place where Big Macintosh is putting them to this Apple slicer or something that can make Apples to Apple Juice or Cider.

Little Macintosh and Applebloom were playing together tag and some other games Applejack and Applejuice keep working together to do their chores til a little bit later they were finished " Phew thats a lot of work to do today Applejuice" Applejack said " you said it i got cut out of using my strength out today." Applejuice said then Applejuice love smiles at Applejack " maybe he can do something like you know?"

he said while he looks closer at Applejack then she love smiles at him. " oh This." Then he kisses him on the lips as usual they both close there eyes and head down to make out " mmmm" Applejack said smooching " mmmmmmmm" Applejuice smooching too " oh Apple Cutie" "oh Applejack" they make out each other but when Applejuice opens his eyes he sees Big Macintosh moaning and look sad Applejack let go and sees Applejuice looking at something very awkward " Applejuice whats wrong" "hmm"

" oh nothing i need go talk to your brother he just looks upset." "oh okay Apple Cutie." then Applejack got up so Applejuice can get up Applejuice walks to Big Macintosh" Hey Big Mac whats wrong" Big Mac sighed " Oh well Applejuice i just feel sad every time i look at you and Applejack it just feels like i just wish i had a girlfriend i would ask but i was afraid to ask her and Applebloom use a love potion on me and her so she can have a special somepony now were just friends."

Applejuice feel like he understands now " hmmm i see Big Mac Little Mac is the same thing but he has a Girlfriend too don't worry sometime you'll find a Girlfriend eventually." " Yeah what you say Applejuice." Big mac says then sighs also walks away Applejuice trys to but hes gives up in that a couple of seconds and hgead right to Applejack. " So whats wrong with Big Mac?" Applejack asked " well you see that he feels lonely that he doesn't have a girlfriend to comfort him or something."

then Applejack feels depressed " Oh i see well okay he hope to find a girlfriend someday for a mean while maybe we can do you know" Applejack love smiling at Applejuice " oh yeah" Applejuice said love smiling her back Applejack giggles and they both make out each other right front of a tree.

Meanwhile Apple Bluehood a yellow red unicorn that looks like Applebloom but her tail is different was putting some stuff away in Sweet Apple Agias " phew that was hard work for that i need to do some more of those chores cuz mah brothers are gone to this universe there talking about." Apple Bluehood said she keeps working and working for hours til she is finally tired. " oh my sweet Solaris this is so horrible that i have to all the chores in just one day jes man can this farm get any worse."

she said got up and try to walk to the house where Grampy Smith is she walks in trots upstairs and trotted up to bed cuz its night Grampy Smith was snoring like loudly. It was the now the morning and Apple Bluehood was just getting up and try to get some breakfast and going to do her chores. " okay now let's get down to chores." she did and for many hours again she did them til sometime that when she took her lunch break she sees a wormhole. " Is this a wormhole if so why is there one here i didn't created you know what it must be nature i wonder where this wormhole will take only one way to find out."

she said then she enters the Wormhole she was fascinate about the Wormhole that she is in then when she came out of it she fell right to the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres. " Ow My head ohhh huh?" Apple Bluehood asking where she is from that Portal. "oh Sweet Apple... Acres Hmmm thats a pretty strange name wait a minute i have been transported did i?" Apple Bluehood asking " oh yes i did i transported into another universe if so this might the one where my brothers are im gonna take a look around."

then Apple Bluehood decides to take a look around Sweet Apple Acres.

Meanwhile Big Mac was pacing some stuff to go somewhere on a journey for a Few Days and Applejack and Applejuice were still making out " mhmmmm" "mhuhmmm" Applejack and Applejuice Humming about their making out. they continue til Applejuice sees big Mac leaving or something Applejuice lets go and Applejack moves out of the way so he can talk to Big Mac. " Where are you going Big Mac?" then Big Mac sighed " im going ona trip i will be back tomorrow or something okay and Applejuice when i come back is it alright you can try to Help get a girlfriend?" Big Mac asked Applejuice nodded " of Course why wouldn't i be besides i am good with the Mares even the ones that are very cute." Applejuice said and looking at Applejack with that en part of the speech.

Applejack giggles " oh Apple Cutie!" "oh Applejack!" then Applejuice Looks at Big Mac " Also big Mac my little brother can help you too if my tips wouldn't work much." " Oh Okay Applejuice well bye." "bye Big Mac" Applejuice said waving at Big mac he turns around got kissed by Applejack" Hmmm" Applejuice humming about the kiss and they hit right to the ground and make out.

Meanwhile Little Mac and Applebloom are both hanging out in the fields to Play tag." You're it." Little Mac said Applebloom trys to chase and she tag him" You're It Little Mac try to catch me." Applebloom said she trys to ran fast vut she got tagged by Little Mac " Ha Ha now you have to to catch me." Little Mac trys to ran as fast as possible to the point he couldn't run anymore Little Mac fells down and breth as hard as we can but when Applebloom got to Little Mac she tagged him and kisses him on the cheek which made Little Mac shocked and blushed. " oh my" Little Mac said then he fainted Applebloom giggles " oh Little Mac" then she hugged him and lie with him for a while.

Meanwhile Apple Bluehood was still looking around in sweet Apple Acres she was at one of the barns " Hmm i know this farm this is the one where i do some other stuff including my chores." Apple Bluehood said giggling too and she still walks around she did for some minutes now til she found her two brothers trying to help some animal that was injured and helped it. " Awwww where this fella come from brother?" Little Mac asked " i Don't know brother i see it's a little Griffon baby i'uh wanted why it came out here in Sweet Apple Acres it's pretty weird but lets try to find its mother okay" Then Applejuice cast a healing spell at the baby Griffon to heal its wings and like that. "ther you go little griffon now try to find yer mother okay?" Applejuice asked then the Griffon flied away to find its mother.

Apple Bluehood goes right to her brothers " Hi Brothers." Applejuice and Little Mac were surprised cuz they hear a familiar voice behind them, as they turn around they see Apple Bluehood they Gasped. "Apple BLUEHOOD!?" they yelled. " How did ya get here in this universe?" Applejuice asked and raise an eyebrow "oh its a long story you see i was doing my chores yesterday i was Been Apple Bucking, squeezing Apples, and other stuff i been ding that all day and today a couple of hours ago after mah break i saw a wormhole i enter it and got right to here in Sweet Apple Acres for some reason the name of this place that looks like our place." Apple Bluehood explained " oh Kay Apple Bluehood i see that but i glad you came over here i really wanted to show you our Girlfriends for sometime now a family member of them is away for today but he might come back sometime Tomorrow or something." Applejuice said

"okay then can you show me the rest of Ponyville after sweet Apple Acres?" Apple Bluehood Asked " Sure Sis come on i will show you around." then Applejuice, Apple Bluehood, and Little Mac were looking around Sweet Apple Acres and show Apple Bluehood things.

Big Mac was in Ponyville looking around stuff and heading out to Appleloosa to get some Apples and other foods to trotting around an Expedition around Equestria just in certain towns he gone to Appleloosa, to get the same things as said before, Dodge Junction, Manehatten, Fillydelphia, and finally Canterlot he just's looks around these cities after the cities he actually trots to other places as well " well tomorrow i will go back and see progress and plus i glad Applejuice and Little Mac are gonna help me find a Girlfriend after my expedition around Equestria." Big Mac said sighing still sad but he thinks this expedition will try to calm him down " well okay lets do this expedition since i got everything i needed." Big Mac said then he heads out of canterlot and heads to the Everfree forest where he get Kay for a while also hes wondering if his new brothers are gonna take care of his Sisters

but he wouldn't worry much so still heads to the Everfree forest and holds there in a cave.

Applejuice, Little Mac, and Apple Bluehood were still trotting around Sweet Apple Acres to give Apple Bluehood a look around " Yep it surely looks like our place." Apple Bluehood said " well yeah but there might be something different around here." Applejuice said " Oh Applejuice who is this family member of your Girlfriend's" Apple Bluehood asked Applesauce thinked. " Oh hes a Stallion its their big brother he went on a expedition cuz she was sad that me and Little Mac have Girlfriends he doesn't after that were gonna help him find one so he doesn't have to be Sad but anyway i think you look perfect for him." Applejuice said leaning closer to Apple Bluehood " well im single and i do like Cute and Handsome Stallions especially in my age." Apple Bluehood said with her hoove pointed to her " Great Apple Bluehood i hope you like the guy" Little Mac said " Oh Little Mac plus whats your Girlfriend alike"

then Little Mac love smiled " oh Apple Bluehood she looks like a Beautiful Flower that has been bloomed." Little Mac said sighing " mean like she looks so Beautiful." Little Mac sighs again Applejuice giggles Apple Bluehood rolls her eyes. " What about you Applejuice" Than Applejuice love smiles " oh Man she is to me the most beautiful and cutest Mare i have ever seen in my entire life." Apple Bluehood was amazed " Well okay what does she look like." Then Applejuice looks at Apple Bluehood" well she looks like me but in reversal color Blond on the mane and Orange on the coat." Applejuice sighed as well " also every time we kissed each other on the lips it feels like im drinking Apple Juice all over again like when i was a little colt and every time she kisses me on the cheek it feels like i was just got hit by something soft and feels nice make me stand like a statue for a moment or two and make me faint."

Apple Bluehood Giggles " huh well she looks like a Girl pony that you like to be with by the way, is she a hybrid like you?" Apple Bluehood asked " no shes not shes an earth pony but she does fight like i do but with no powers just her strength which i do like cuz some of the times i need to protect her." then Apple Bluehood thinked " huh okay then i think all of them are Earth Ponies bot of them are a unicorn or a Pegasus if so im okay with it." then Applejuice rolls his eyes " well okay then well lets go find my Girlfriend first then Little Mac's Okay?" "okay Brother." Apple Bluehood said then they were still walking around Sweet Apple Acres to find Applejack to let Apple Bluehood to introduce to.

Find out in the next chapter what will Apple Bluehood do with her new Family members plus will Big Mac come back and see Apple Bluehood for the first time? find out in the later chapters.


	2. Tour around Ponyville

/Story: Big Bluehood

/Chapter: Tour Around Ponyville

/Author: Polarmars9000

-

Big Bluehood

By Polarmars9000

Author's Note: chapter 2 here we go to JusSonic if you looking at this chapter you are very lucky to survive through this fic

to Greenrob hope you like this chapter to RobotNinjahero you too to everybody else crap the ass

Apple Bluehood, Applejuice, and Little Mac were still looking for Applejack til they found her Apple Bucking the trees. " There she is." then Applejuice rans to Applejack Little Mac and Apple Bluehood follows after him.

"Applejack!" Applejuice said " Oh Howdy Applejuice whats the occasion?" Applejack asked then Applejuice swags and blushes " well i wanted you to meet my big sis here she is." Applejuice said then Applejack swooshed right to Apple Bluehood and introduces to herself

"Well Howdy there Miss Im Applejack!" she said while she is shooking Apple Bluehood's hoove. " oh okay howdy my name is Apple Bluehood and yes im Little Mac and Applejuice's big sister." Apple Bluehood said " Yeah also i heard you are my brother's girlfriend."

Applejack blushes. " yeah he does look pretty cute." then she love smiles at Applejack Applejuice looks Shocked and blushed Applejack giggles and gives Applejuice a kiss on the lips. "OH Apple Cutie" Then Applejack Nuzzles Applejuice Applejuice was shocked.

" Oh my!" Applejack whines and sighs Applejuice sighs. " oh Applejack" then Applejuice touches her blonde mane Applejuice Sighs of that. " oh Applejack i love your mane it feels so nice." Applejack giggles then Applejack let go of Applejuice Applejuice sighed again.

" Oh Applejack" "oh Apple Cutie" they kissed each other on the lips and Applejuice lets go." Applejack wheres your little sis i just want to show her Apple Bluehood." Applejack thinked. " Well i think shes down by her tree house also is Apple Bluehood is the only unicorn in the family?" Applejack asked

" well yes yes she is Applejack and so the rest of the Apple Family are Earth Ponies." then Applejack Trots closer to Applejuice as she Touches Applejuice on the chest and rubs him like a love rub touch Applejuice looks up and sighs. " Well see you Applejack." then Applejack nuzzles him again." See you in a while Apple Cutie."

Applejuice sighs again and nuzzles her too. " See you in a while too Applejack." Applejuice walks away but also love smiles Applejack "hmmm oh Applejack." Apple Bluehood and Little Mac Giggled " Oh Brother haha hmmm what ever lets go find Applebloom." Little Mac said Applejuice, Apple Bluehood, and Little Mac are heading to The Tree House.

-

Meanwhile Applebloom and the CMC Are trying to find a way to get cutie marks." Okay Cutie Mark Crusaders what should we do today to get our cutie marks?" Applebloom asked Sweetie belle thinks " hmmmm maybe we should do some swoop a do stunts" Scootaloo was shocked " what that sounds awesome but how are we gonna do that?" Scootaloo asked

Applebloom " i Don't know how bout something different maybe we should." then stoped for awhile thinking where Little Mac might be " huh wheres Little Mac he usually stays right here" Sweetie belle said " i think hes helping Applejuice." " APPLEBLOOM!" Little Mac yelled Applebloom was startled and She runs out of the tree to see Little Mac is there.

" oh Little Mac." Applebloom said then she got out of the tree and goes to Little Mac " how are you today?" Applebloom asked " well im okay i want yew to met Somepony i know." then he looks up at Apple Bluehood "Here she is." then Applebloom was surprised of Apple Bluehood looking like her " Applebloom meet mah big sis Apple Bluehood." Apple Bluehood looks at Applebloom looking like she seeing her past self without a horn on her forehead.

Applebloom sees Apple Bluehood like seeing her future self have a cutie mark and with a horn on her forehead " you look like me but older younger with without a horn and with without a cutie mark." Both Apple Bluehood and Applebloom said " is that i will look like when im get older without the horn?" Applebloom asked " Well probably don;t know for sure you'll have to find out for yourself Applebloom mah name is Apple Bluehood."

" Nice To Meet 'yew Apple Bluehood i have to say nice hooves you got there." Applebloom said to Apple Bluehood's Hooves " Oh these yeah it was part of me i didn't had these kinda hooves when i was your age but as i grew older these hooves that suppose to be a Stallion's hooves come on me." Apple Bluehood explained " well okay Apple BLuehood i glad to see my future counterpart but My Favorite Colt's Big Sister."

Applebloom said then Looks at Little Mac Love smiling Little Mac just stands there moving his iris around and blushing Applebloom walks closer to Little Mac and after that she nuzzles him Little Mac nuzzles her back after that Applebloom kisses Little Mac on the cheek which made him surprised Applebloom giggles " Oh Little Mac." Applebloom closed her eyes and giggles again " Hey Applebloom i want to hang out with you but me and Applejuice have to show Apple Bluehood around Ponyville."

" Oh well okay then Little Mac but please come back and hang out with me okay?" Applebloom asked to Little Mac. " I well okay i promise i'll be back and hang out with ya okay?" Little Mac asked then Applebloom gives another kiss to Little Mac on the cheek which me him surprised again Applebloom walks away and heads back to the tree house where she is going to hang out with her friends Little Mac sighs. " Oh Applebloom." Applejuice and Apple Bluehood Giggled

" Well okay lets head to Ponyville and give you a tour okay sis?" Applejuice asked " Okay brother lets go around Ponyville." Applejuice, Little Mac, and Apple Bluehood head to Ponyville to introduce to everypony in Ponyville.

Apple Bluehood, Applejuice, and Little Mac were heading to the library so they can talk to Dusk and Twilight they got to Ponyville walking through and walking through for 5 minutes til they got to the library." Heres our first one Apple Bluehood see unlike the Ponyville we know that looks futuristic here is like the Past Ponyville." Applejuice said " Yes it does Applejuice it does look like the Past Ponyville who actually lives here than Dusk Shine?" Apple Bluehood asked

" oh it's Dusk Shine's Girlfriend Twilight Sparkle she's nice and she is the librarian in this universe." Applejuice said then he knocks on the door while Twilight and Dusk are reading a book together " Huh who could that be?" Twilight asked " I'll got get it" Twilight Giggles " Oh Duski your so nice." Dusk Blushes he trots to the door and opens up he sees Applejuice and Little Macintosh" oh hi Applejuice and Little Macintosh." "Hi Dusk" They both said Dusk looks up and sees Apple Bluehood " Apple Bluehood how did you get to this universe?" Dusk asked

" Well it's a long story I'll tell you about it okay?" Apple Bluehood asked " Oh Sure Apple Bluehood come in guys." then Applejuice, Little Mac, and Apple Bluehood head inside the library to talk to Dusk Shine and Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight this is Apple Bluehood Applejuice and Little Mac's Big sister Apple Bluehood Bluehood this is Twilight Sparkle my own predonana." Dusk said then Twilight was surprised that what Dusk said to her " Oh Dusk." Twilight said and giggled then Twilight gone right to Apple Bluehood " Hi there Apple Bluehood nice to meet you."

then Twilight had her hoof stick right out and Apple Bluehood had hers out and they both shake their hooves together " so Apple Bluehood how did you get to this universe in the first place?" Twilight asked Apple Bluehood clop her hooves together then stops " well you see i was doing my chores yesterday i been working hard for many hours at the time Apple Bucking and other stuff i was tired of doing that work i slept and i woke up i did the chores again took a break but then when i was going back to work again i saw a Wormhole right font of me i was wondering where this wormhole take me so i enter it and the last thing i ended up in Sweet Apple Acres in our universe its Called Sweet Apple Agias."

Twilight Realizes now " Oh Okay then Apple Bluehood so you came here from a Wormhole well those things don't come around that often unless Someone Creates it." Twilight said

" I Know that but this one creates by nature." Apple Bluehood said

" Meaning like this one actually creates on its own."

Twilight Silent Apple Bluehood with her hoove.

" Okay i get it Apple Bluehood so are you visiting Ponyville?" Twilight asked

" Yes My Brothers are just showing me around Ponyville Cuz ours looks pretty different."

Twilight looks at Dusk.

" What is she mean that Ponyville is different in your universe Dusk?" Twilight asked

Dusk breathes as he was about to say something

" Well, Twilight i will tell you this, that our Ponyville is different its the future Ponyville." Dusk said

Twilight looks Confused

" A Future Ponyville, Huh thats weird Whats the Future Ponyville look like?" Twilight asked

" Well it looks the same though, but our Ponyville is expanded and we use Future Technology and yes we still have books of this library."

Twilight looked okay of that.

" Well okay Dusk its pretty Interesting that Your Ponyville is the Future."

Twilight said with a giggle.

Applejuice rolls his eyes.

" Well we have to go anyway See You Dusk and Twilight." Little Mac said

Apple Bluehood, Applejuice, and Little Mac walks out of the library.

" Bye Guys." Twilight said

Twilight and Dusk head back to the Their spot and read that one book together

Spike and Barbara were Upstairs Looking at a book together.

-

Applejuice, Apple Bluehood, and Little Mac were now walking to Sugarcube corner to talk to Bubble and Pinkie, Plus Pinkie and Bubble do their welcoming song.

" Well here it is... Sugarcube corner, man is this look familar to you sis?" Applejuice asked

" EEEyup Brother, Yes it does." Apple Bluehood said

Applejuice knocks on the door and hey hear bounce noises as it comes closer to the door and once it opens up they see Pinkie Smiling.

" Oh Hi Applejuice;hi Little Mac." Pinkie said

" Hi Pinkie Pie." Both Little Mac and Applejuice said

Pinkie Looks at the Tall Mare right front of her thats Looks tall as Big Macintosh and looks like Applebloom.

" Hello new pony that i hadn't seen before and looks like Applebloom." Pinkie Said

" Oh Hi Mah name is." then stop cuz of Bubble's voice

" Apple Bluehood nice to see you here!" Bubble said

" Oh Hi Bubble is it alright we can come in?" Apple Bluehood asked

" Sure, Sure Come in." Bubble Said

Applejuice, Apple Bluehood, and Little Macintosh trots inside to Sugarcube Corner

" It Looks Nice in here!" Apple Bluehood said

Applejuice rolls his eyes.

" Yep it sure Does Apple Bluehood." Bubble said smiling

" by the way how did you get here?" Bubble asked while he raised an eyebrow.

" Oh Its a Long story i don't want to tell it any way." Apple Bluehood said

Apple Bluehood Sneezed and wipe her hoof to wipe the sneeze.

" Blush you." Pinkie said

" By the way, My name is Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie Introducing herself to Apple Bluehood

" Hi Pinkie Pie what are you guys doing?" Apple Bluehood asked

" We were having a Party with just the two of us." Pinkie said

Bubble Blinks two times and Shake a Little Bit.

" Yes we are along with Pumpkin and Pound Cake." Bubble said

He Looks at the Foals that are just sucking on somethings that are for chewing.

Pinkie Giggles at the Foals " Okay Dokie Lokie You Foals do you guys want to dance with some music?"

Then The Foals Nodded their heads, as they spit out their chewy things.

"Do you guys want to dance with us?" Bubble Asked

Then Applejuice looks Exhausted.

" Well i don't know Bubble." Applejuice said

" Please Brother?" Little Mac asked while he does his cute face.

" Well Okay." Applejuice gived up and agree to do the dancing.

" Yeah." Little Mac said Excitedly

Then Apple Bluehood zoomed right to bubble and starts to dance.

Little Mac zooms to Where Bubble is too and starts to dance. " Come On Big Bro."

Little Mac said Applejuice thinked about it.

" well maybe once is fine by the way we have plenty of time to do touring around Ponyville."

Then Little Mac and Apple Bluehood Grabbed Applejuice By his front and back hoove and drag to where they are.

Applejuice starts to dance with Pinkie Bubble and his Family Members.

They Danced til the song was over then they left.

" Man wasn't that awesome?" Little Mac asked

Applejuice do a little push on Little Mac.

" Yep it sure does mah Little Brother." Applejuice said

Apple Bluehood was thinking about the Big Brother stallion that Applejuice and Little Mac Mentioned Earlier

" Whats Wrong Sis?" Little Mac asked

" Hmm oh Its Nothing lets next Bro?" Apple Bluehood asked to Applejuice

" Hmm Elusive and Rarity!" Applejuice said

-

Apple Bluehood, Applejuice, and Little Mac keep trotting til they got to the Carousel Boutique.

" Well here we are Apple Bluehood The Boutique." Applejuice said

He Knocks on the door.

" Im Coming!" the Pony said while singing.

When it was open it was Rarity.

" Oh Hi Applejuice and Little Mac!" Rarity said

" Howdy Miss Rarity!" Both Applejuice and Little Mac said

Rarity looks at the Mare That Looks like Applebloom.

" Oh Hey New Mare!" Rarity said

" Oh hi my name is Apple Bluehood." Apple Bluehood said

Rarity gasped

" Thats a nice name Bluehood." Rarity said

Apple Bluehood and Rarity both shake Hooves.

" Come in." Rarity said

The Apples trotted in The Boutique. Apple Bluehood like the Boutique that looks Different.

Elusive comes down from the stairs and sees Apple Bluehood.

" Apple Bluehood!" Elusive said

" Oh Hi Elusive." Apple Bluehood said

" How did you get here?" Elusive asked

" Well its a long story." Apple Bluehood said

she Explains how she got here.

" Oh I see so by a wormhole, By the way, do you want to try some OF Miss Rarity's Dresses?" Elusive asked

Apple Bluehood Blushes.

"Sure i would like to Sir Elusive." Apple Bluehood said

" i Always Like trying out Dresses out."

Rarity and Apple Bluehood head upstairs to let Apple Bluehood try some new dresses

Elusive, Applejuice, and Little Mac sat down on the Boutique Alex and Opal Were Together on a table Sleeping.

For some while, The Dress Testing was done Apple bluehood feels Exhausted and feels some pain after she was done.

" Phew w thats a lot of work today but not as hard as the farm work." Apple Bluehood said

Applejuice and Little Mac giggled.

" Okay Brothers you want to go?" Apple Bluehood asked

" Sure Sis, Come on let's Go." Applejuice said

Applejuice, Little Mac, and Apple Bluehood Head outside of the Boutique, and Continue whatever they are doing.

-

Meanwhile Big Mac is in The Everfree Forest, where he fight Some Creatures off but he was starve n to death.

" Wow, that didn't go as planned now i feel Hungry." Big Mac said. He was looking at this stuff the things he only has were Apple pie and Regular Apples.

" oh, so this is the only things i have...huh." Big Mac said, he Heads Inside into a Cave so where he can sleep tonight.

End of Chapter 2 See you y'all at Chapter 3


	3. Welcoming Party and Date

/Story: Big Bluehood

/Chapter: Welcoming Party and Date

/Author: Polarmars9000

Big Bluehood

By Polarmars9000

Author's Note: this chapter involves Big Mac meeting Apple Bluehood for the first time, plus a Welcoming party for Apple Bluehood.

It Was Night time after the tour of Ponyville and everypony Including Apple Bluehood were Sleeping, Big Mac still in the cave was eating some pie after that he went to sleep Luna keeps moving the moon til it was morning.

Apple Bluehood woke up but found out in her room Applejuice and Little Mac were gone Along with Applejack and Applebloom she Looked in every corner of the house th only one she sees was Granny smith who was just Sleeping.

She Heads out side and tries to look for Applejack , Applebloom, and her Brothers " Applejuice... Little Mac... Applejack...anypony where are you!?" Apple Bluehood asked

Apple Bluehood keeps walking around Sweet Apple Acres til the last thing look at tis the barn.

" Well i can not find them but this is the only one that they might be so here we go." Apple Bluehood said to herself

she gulped and open up the Barn Doors. "SURPRISE!"

Everypony in ponyville surprised Apple Bluehood was startled

"WHOA you guys startled me!" Apple Bluehood said Got surprised and looks Confused.

" What party is 'dis?" Apple bluehood asked

" It's a welcoming party, duh." Pinkie said

" Yeah its a party that you are welcome to ponyville Sis?" Little Mac said

This Made Apple Bluehood bursts some tears of joy.

" What's Wrong sis?" Applejuice asked

" Oh it's just that i glad you guys are making this party for me... *Sniff* Thank you Everypony." Apple bluehood said

" PARRRRTYYYY!" Apple Bluehood said Apple Bluehood runs in and do a cannonbolt on the hay everypony got hay all on them.

Big Mac got to Ponyville and see the village is a ghost town.

" Wh... where is everypony?" Big Mac asked

Big Mac keeps trotting to Sweet Apple Acres but sees Pinkie keep bouncing.

Pinkie stops cuz she sees Big Mac trotting looking sad.

" Hey Big Mac What's wrong?" Pinkie asked

Big Mac stops trotting and looks back at Pinkie Sighing.

" Oh it's just that since Applejack and Applebloom had boyfriends, I just feel sad and so lonely that i never had anybody to comfort me feels like i just want to go away i went on a expetiton so i can calm my self but I'm Still sad after that Expetiton i don't feel Better still feel like i'm Heartbroken."

Big Mac sniffs and had a tear come out of his eye it keep falling til it hit the ground.

" Awwww i'm sorry to hear that, but any way why not you and i trot back to the barn?" Pinkie asked

"*sniff* Okay." Big Mac said

Big Mac and Pinkie trotted back to the farm.

" By the way Pinkie, Wheres everypony at?" Big Mac said

Pinkie Looks at Big Mac.

" Oh It's a welcoming party, Some new pony came to Ponyville and Applejuice and Little Mac was giving her a Tour." Pinkie said

" A new Mare in ponyville?" Big Mac said

" Yeppe dippers." Pinkie Agreed

" Why are we waiting for let's go." Big Mac said

Big Mac now is running Pinkie Keeps jumping.  
-

" Yo Blitz?" Dash asked

" Yes Dash?" Blitz asked

" Pass me the fruit punch!" Dash yelled

Rainbow Blitz Passes The Fruit Punch To Rainbow Dash Extremly But Dash got the punch.

" Thanks Blitz!"

" You welcome Dash!"

Blitz flies out and tries to do a Sonic Lightboom in the sky.

Apple Bluehood Dances Twilight and Dusk were also dancing along with Bubble Berry, Caramel, Bon Bon, Lyra, lucky, and some other ponies, Rarity And Elusive were talking about fashion

Barbara and Spike were also dancing Applejack and Applejuice were talking about Big Macintosh

" By the way, Is it Today suppose the day we're Big Mac comes in Applejuice?" Applejack asked

" Well i think yes but give him sometime , also I think that Big Mac will be perfect for Apple Bluehood." Applejuice said

" Oh You mean?" Applejack asked

Applejuice nodded.

" Yep They get together sometime today i just Predicting that." Applejuice said

" Oh Okay then Applejuice maybe some time we can hang out with each of them and If they go on a Date we can Get them a Dress and suit To go with them." Applejack said

" Oh Yes yes we should." Applejuice said

Big Mac and Pinkie Pie got right to the Barn to Party

Pinkie Keeps Bouncing Til she got right to Bubble then something Great Happens Big Macintosh is seeing the New Pony and His Iris of the eyes Shrank His Mouth Was Open he was still Standing up.

Big Mac Stands like that for a while, then He was monolouging about Apple Bluehood

" Who is that Mare, she Looks Beautiful and she Looks like Applebloom. Should I go talk to her, I want to but im kinda shy who can help me who's 'dis Mare's Name?" Big Mac looks around til he sees Applejuice and Little Mac.

" Applejuice and Little Mac, PERFECT." Big Mac Whispered, Big Mac keeps Sneaking around not to Get noticed til he got right to the Hay. Applejuice keeps dancing Along with Little Macintosh Dancing from The middle of the barn to the Hay Keeps doing that til He was Grabbed by the Leg " What The!" Applejuice said

the Hoof drag him in. Little Mac was trying to find His Big Brother. " Applejuice, Big Bro Where are you?" Little Mac said Then the same hoofthat Grabbed Applejuice grabbed Little Mac as well by the Body " Oh Crap." Little Mac said " WHOAAAA" He Screamed.

"Big Mac what are you-" Applejuice said but stopped cuz of Big Mac slient Applejuice with his hoof. "SSSHHH." Big Mac Shhsed at Applejuice and Little Mac " Guys, Be Quiet i was trying to hide from someone." Big Mac said

Big Macintosh Let go of Little Macintosh and Applejuice. " Who are you hiding from?" Applejuice said " Her." He was pointing at a pony " Cheerliee?" Applejuice was lookat Cheerliee " No Her." Pointing at another pony " Applejack?" Big Mac Face Palm and grabs Applejuice.

"HERRR!" He was actually pointing at the Yellow unicorn that was dancing " oh you mean my sis." Applejuice said " Yes that's the one whos the name of this mare." big Mac said " Her Name is apple Bluehood and she is the most Beautiful Pony in our family and she is the only unicorn in our family." Applejuice said big Mac looked puzzled.

" Oh Okay then, is just.." he stops

" Is just what?" Applejuice asked " Is that..uhh." Then he gets blushes on his geeks.

Applejuice was shocked.

" OHHHHHHAHAHAHOOOO i see now i can tell by those blushes on your cheeks, YOU'RE IN LOVE With Our Sis!" Applejuice said, He's Laughing like joke.

" Ohhh i can't believe it Brother, a Stallion like out sis, oh i can't believe this ohhhahahaoooohahahooooo!" Applejuice sighs after that. " Phew!"

Big Mac feels Embrassed and blushes even more.

" Big Mac it's okay, why not you go talk to her?" Applejuice asked

Big Mac Sighs and Put a hoof on his face to get rid of the tears.

" I Really wanted too but * Sniff* Im So shy that I'm Afraid to talk to her."

" * Sighs* our sis is a shy Mare like Fluttershy is but not shy as her i see Maybe Me an' Applejack can help you and Apple Bluehood get together."

" What About me Big Bro?" Little Mac asked while looking up At Applejuice.

" Well maybe you can help me with something,Hmmm." Applejuice humming and thinking.  
Sometime after that, Applejuice Rushed right to Applejack.

" Oh Howdy Applejack." Applejuice said

" Howdy Applejuice, you need something?" Applejack asked

" Yeah." Then he whispered to Applejack's Ear about his thing that he's going to do and want her to help him.

After that, Applejack nodded. " Okay but also make sure you let Applebloom help you okay because My Little Brother is going to help me okay?"

Applejack nodded again.

" READY FOR A CANNONBALL EVETYPONY?! Pinkie Yelled to everypony.

" YEAH!" "I cAN'T HEAR YOU" " YEAH" " ONE MORE TIME" " YYYYYEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Pinkie and Bubble were putting their cannons out.

" READY BUBBLE?!" Pinkie yelled

" YES PINKIE I'M Ready!" Bubble yelled

Pinkie and Bubble were about to get there party cannons out and gonna launch their selfs in the air to do a spectacluar move!

" Ready!?" pinkie "Ready!" Bubble

Then they fire their cannons and leap up into the air, causing the flakes of the cannons to sparklers and flash lights appear up the Barn's inside top.

"OOOOOooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaa" everypony looking at the spectular view of the cannonbolt, then Bubble and Pinkie do some acrobatic tricks to end the cannonball view.

" WOW that is so amazing Pinkie and Bubble how do you manage to do the acrobatics?" Applebloom asked Pinkie and bubble were taking a breath.

" It was Applejuice, Who teach to do the Moves." Bubble said breathing hardly "haaa Phew" Then Bubble and pinkie were tired so they fell asleep.

" Wow that was great!" Apple Bluehood said Clopping Her Hooves together, after that everypony clopped their hooves together,Thanking Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry for the performance cannonball.

Meanwhile Twilight and Dusk were doing their secert Handshake, the same one that Twilight and Cadence were doing way back then.

" Sunshine, Sunshine lady bugs awake, Clop our hooves and do a little Shake!" Twilight giggled and Blushed at the same time, Dusk is the same thing.

Applejuice Was at the Entrance of the barn, Giving Applejack the signal " Okay, Big Mac Go Try to Get to my sister or my sister see you?!" Applejuice said

Big Mac Gulped and looked worried, As He, walks a little bit closer to Apple Bluehood But when Apple Bluehood looks back at ther she sees A stallion She Stand like a statue While Big Mac stands like a Statue.

There were right to the middle of th Barn looking 40 or more Yards away from each other, Looking at each other looking shocked and they were also Blushing only their cheeks.

"Yes, There finally see each other." Applejuice said then Gives Appplejack the signal shooting out the lights at Apple Bluehood and Big Macintosh Everypony was looking at Apple Bluehood and Big Macintosh Was standing there looking aqt eachother shyly to talk to each other.

" *Ding Tongue noise* *Wink*" Applejuice doing a dung with his tongue and Winking at Applejack, Applejack winks at Applejuice, They got off Little Mac and Applebloom came out to help, Applejuice and Little Macintosh Was Pushing big Macintosh to Apple Bluehood and Applejack and Applebloom Pushing Apple Bluehood to Big Macintosh.

" Applejuice and Little Mac whatcha doin?" Big Mac asked Applejuice looks at Big Mac.

" Letting you to talk to my big Sis since she sees you and she has a crush on you."

"Okay but it feels like i'm embrassed." Big Mac said "Hey our sis is like that too." Applejuice said

Applejack and Applebloom was Pushing Apple Bluehood to Big Mac. " Why are you two pushing me?" Apple Bluehood asked

"So you and My brother can get together." Applejack said " Oh, That's your brother okay i really want to talk to him but im so shy that I'm afraid to talk to him and plus he does looks like my little brother." then Applejack and Applejuice stopped as Apple LBuehood and big Mac do a off at each other and They touching each others snouts for the first time.

" Ohhh." Apple bluehood said " Ohhh." Big Mac said then Their Faces were blushed Aand they looked away

" uhhhhhh hi." Big Mac responds to Apple Bluehood Then Apple Bluehood was surprised and looks away but still blushing " Hi." She said while she raised her hoof.

" What's your name?" Big mac asked He knows but want to be polite. " My name is Apple bluehood... yours?" Apple bluehood asked

" Mah name is Big Macintosh but you can call me Big Mac." " oh okay i like that name Big Mac hahahahmmm." Apple bluehood giggled.

" oh okay then..." Big Mac said then stoped Applejuice was giving Big Mac some body language to ask her on a date and try to be nice to her.

" Ummm Apple Bluehood?" Big MAc asked " Yes Big Mac?" Apple Bluehood asked

"Do you have anything to do tonight?" Big Mac asked

"well...no don't have anything to do." Apple Bluehood said Big Mac sweats a little and wipe that off with a phew.

" Well okay well Isn't alright that we can mmm..." Big Mac stoped cuz of Apple Bluehood just slient Big Mac with her hoove.

everypony gasped as Apple Bluehood did Silent Big Mac cuz she knows what Big Mac was going to say.

" Sure I would love to...Sugar Mac." Apple Bluehood said Big Mac gasped

Apple Bluehood trots to Apple Bluehood and rub noses with him and Gives a hug, which made Big Mac's Face all Blushy.

" See You tonight." Then Apple Bluehood walks away from the barn and goes somewhere else "uhhhhghhhhhh."

"yes." Applejuice whispered.

Applejuice walks to Big Mac and Gives him the smile.

" Guess what your doing tonight...a date oh!" Applejuice said

" I Can't Believe she Call Me Sugar Mac." Big Mac said

" What's Wrong abou that when me and Applejack met she called Me Apple Cutie I was very Surprised and i was okay of it." Applejuice asked and said

It made Applejack Blush.

"It's Nothing i like that name it made me so surprised i Blushed myself to hard." Big Mac said then he sighed.

" Oh Apple LBuehood some of the times i should call you Apple Bluetoodi 'cause i think your cute." Big Macintosh said.

Everypony was talking about it for a while and they got back to the party, Applejack trotted Closer to Applejuice.

" Thank youu for Getting Big Macintosh a Girlfriend." Applejack said love smiling at Applejuice " Oh hey what Brothers for and Mah sister wanted a boyfriend and i thought big Mac and Apple Bluehood would go together and it did."

then Applejack kisses Applejuice on the cheek which made him surprised " I love you Apple Cutie." " i Love you too Applejack." "Uaghhh." Applejuice Sighs when he fainted Applejack giggled.

Applejuice after he woked up He was about to get Big Macintosh for his date " Alright There we go Big Mac you can look now." Applejuice said Big Mac looks at the mirror and sees he is wearing a black vest and a black hat on.

" Oh Sorry about the hat." Applejuice said Then he Get rid of the hat Applejuice giggled about the hat.

" ooooo I love mah Vest it looks nice." Big Mac said " Hey how would you actually get a vest without Elusive he's a great Vest maker." Applejuice said

" Don't Worry Big Mac you would look great and plus you have the best date with our sis." Little Mac said

" Thanks guys, i couldn't do it without you guys." Then Big Mac grabbed Little Mac and Applejuice by the neck.

" Hey what are brothers for?" Applejuice asked " They help each other out." then they laugh each other.

Meanwhile Applejack and Applebloom were trying to get Apple Bluehood's Dress done.

" There You can look now Apple Bluehood." Applejack said then Apple bluehood was surprised of what dress she is wearing its a dress with four shiny Apples its the color Yellow and has boots on her back legs. "whoa I Look nice." Apple Bluehood said

" I Know now you look ready for our Big Brother Big Mac." Applebloom said " Thanks girls i coudn't done with you two you two are both My Sisters." Then Apple Bluehood Grabs Applejack and Applebloom the same thing as Big Mac " How are Sisters for?" Applejack asked

" They help each other out." Applebloom said then like the boys they laughed at each other.

Applejuice and Applejack helped out Big Mac and Apple Bluehood to the resturant that Dusk put up weeks ago " Don't Worry Big Mac, i Sure Apple Bluehood would like you and you like her." Applejuice said

" I Know, But im you know a little shy about this." Big Mac said " don't wporyy abou ti t you would dop great tonight i believe in you to do that." Applejuice said Smiling " I hope." big Mac said then Gulped.

Apple Bluehood wasn't that like that way she was a little shy and Exicting at the same time for Tonight's Date with Big Mac " I Glad your excited Apple Bluehood but can you clam down a little bit." Applejack said

" I'm Sorry Applejack this is my first date with a Stallion like Big Mac and i'm pretty liking 'cause i think Big Mac Looks Cute an' Handsome like my little brother is." Apple Bluehood said " Plus has the same kind of hooves as i do even though these are suppose to be Stallion's Hooves for some of them."

Applebloom giggled " I'm like that too Apple Bluehood." Applebloom said Applejack, Applebloom, and Apple Bluehood got right to the Resturant " Don't Worry Apple Bluehood you will do Great tonight okay?" Applejack asked " Oh Okay Applejack i do believe you." Apple Bluehood said

Apple Bluehood head inside the building and sees a lot of Ponies there, Dusk come right up and sees Apple BLuehood in a Beautiful Dress.

" Well isn't it Apple Bluehood, Nice to see you here." Dusk said " Dusk nice to see you too." Apple Bluehood said.

" Where's Big Mac?" Dusk asked " Well he will be here i think he's doing something with My Brothers at the moment." Apple Bluehood said

" Well okay can i escort you to a seat?" Dusk asked," Sure." Apple Bluehood said Giggling, Then Dusk grabbed Apple bluhood's Hoof and let her sit down on one of the tables that is not using til Apple Bluehood got in.

" There you go, My sweet." Dusk said Apple Bluehood giggled of that. " I'll be back theres a Customer over there needing something okay?" Dusk asked then he rushed right to the customer, Apple bluehood was just sitting around doing nothing.

She Sees Applejack and Applebloom were outside doing a wink for Apple Bluehood, She Wink back, She wait for a couple of minutes til Big Mac came in and sees Apple Bluehood. " Sorry i'm late is that your brothers were Helping me Getting my Vest Ready."

Apple Bluehood Giggles. " That's Alright by the way i love your vest, You look handsome in it...Sugar Mac." Apple Bluehood rubbed Big Mac's neck which made him sigh. " I Called you Sugar Mac 'cause your Cute." Apple Bluehood said

" Guess what i'm calling you some of the times?" Big Mac asked " What?" Apple Bluehood asked " Apple Bluetoodi." That word made Apple Bluehood giggle on that. " That Sounds Cute like Applejack calls Applejuice Apple Cutie." Apple bluehood said while she was love smiling at Big Mac

Meanwhile Applejack and Applebloom were looking at Apple Bluehood and saw their big brother was in there. " Alright sis Theres The big Boy." Applejack said. " I know sis but wheres Applejuice and Little Mac?" Then Applejuice leaps out " BOO!" It Made the girls Startled!

" Ha, Got you girls Heha." Applejuice said, Little Mac gets up from the bush " Little Mac." "Applebloom." They both hugged each other. " Hey Apple Cutie." " Hey Applejack." they also hugged each other but Applejack was hugging Applejuice more which made him squeezed.

" Oh Apple Cutie your so cute." Applejack said, "D'oh uaghh." Applejuice said while Been Strangled, Then Applejack nosed Applejuice on the head and rub noses with him. she let go of Applejuice after the hug. " Sorry Applejuice you were so cute that i felted like getting a Huge hug." She said and giggles.

" That's alright i know what you meant." Applejuice said then Applejack gives applejuice a kiss on the cheek, which made him Surprised " Huhhhhh." Applejuice sighed Applejack giggles and they start to make out which Little Mac and Applebloom just ignoring it and see Apple Bluehood and Big Mac.

Meanwhile Applebluehood and big Mac were Just Drinking and was just looking at each other, Til Dusk got them food and drinks. " Here is the food and Water you ordered, How about i go while you guys Talk to eachother and give some privacy." Dusk said and trots away.

Big MAc ordered Apple cobbler and apple bluehood ordered Spaghetti i know i know it isn't Apple Related but thats what Apple bluehood ordered they eat while they just stand there looking at each other, After that they were still looking at eachother and look back at the same time til big Mac starts to speak.

"SSSSSOOOOOOOOO what do you like to do on the farm?" Apple Bluehood looked back and started to respond. " Well I like to plently of chores you know like Pulling the apples to the shelter, Apple bucking the Trees, and some other stuff." "No Way same thing to me!" Big Mac said and Apple bluehood giggled.

" Yeah Also I do hang out with my brothers, But not that much i do some of the times spent alone in some Quiet Place so can look at the magic of The apple Family 'Cause you know i am a Unicorn after all and i do Like looking at Stallions 'cause i'm the most beautiful unicorn in the family and some parts of Ponyville the Most handsome Is Elusive."

Big Mac Was Fasicnanted. " Huhhh i see, Well I do is trying to get everything for the Apple family and i do like looking at marersw like you like looking at Stallions but i never even look to that mare but i wouldn't care right now since i have met you and e are both talking together." Big Mac said Apple Bluehood giggled.

Apple bluehood and big Mac were looking at each other Love smiling for a while Til Apple Bluehood Grabbed Big Macintosh by the cheeks ande kisses him on the lips, Which big Mac was surprised and His Iris of the eyes Shranked. She Keeps doing the kissing til she's done.

" I Like you Big Mac, Why not both you and i head back ytto the farm and we can both hang out just you and i as a couple." Apple Bluehood does the shiny face and Big Mac sighed and love Smiles. " Sure, i would love to Apple Bluehood." Then Dusk comes back and Apple bluehood used her magic to grab a couple of buits and trot away with Big Mac.

" Hamm, guys these days." Dusk said. Applejuice, Applejack, Applebloom, and Little Mac head back to the farm as well.

Apple Bluehood and Big Mac were trotting to the water spout where they can talk each other in privacy.

" A Beautiful night, Isn't it?" Apple Bluehood asked, " Yeah." Big Mac said.

Apple Bluehood and Big Mac were looking at each other Love smiling.

" Big Mac?" Apple Bluehood asked, " Yes?" Big Mac asked.

" You know, for all the surprises Today,... You were the biggest surprise i ever expreniced in my entire life." Apple bluehood, Saying her Emotinal Speech Which Big Mac Blushed of that.

" Really?" Big Mac asked, Readyingb to Put his tears out. " Yeah that time I first saw you I Was looking at the Most Handsomest Stallion iever seen in my life and that would be you, We were both looking at each other for so long i felt like i was inside In Ice of Love." Apple Bluehood said.

" I know It Felt like that too and we were both blushing 'cause how was embrassing a little bit. An' i like that do you?" Big Mac asked, " Yes i did like it Sugar Mac it was cute." Apple bluehood and big Mac were both laughing and The Song Miracle by Cascada plays, As Apple Bluehood and Big Mac were Love smiling after the laughter then They Kissed each other on the lips.

" MMMM" Apple Bluehood muffling with the kiss, "MMMM" Big Mac Also muffling with the kiss til they stopped Kissing, They Kepp chasing each other and keep catching each other but i meant like love like okay, then They kissed each other again and Apple Bluehood used her magic to luift her and Big Mac up in the air and see The Clear view of Sweet Apple Acres, It look amazing for Big Macintosh and Apple Bluehood " OOOOOOOOO this looks amazing, Apple bluehood." "oh yeah." She giggled.

Then she drop Big Mac and hersefld won andc They were walking back to Big Mac's Hose, As the Background Music ends there.

" Well here it is, Our bed room." Big Mac said when he got to his bedroom. " wow, it surely look like mah room but it's a little Different." Apple Bluehood said.

" What do you mean?" big Mac said Looking sad. " Well i meant like the room looks kinda girlish you know right?" Apple bluehood asked " Oh Right ha hehe-he." Big Mac Giggling.

Apple Bluehood trots to Big Mac and gives him a kiss on the cheek Which made him Blushed. Apple bluehood giggled "Oh Sugar Mac." She Used Her Magic to lift Big Mac up and Put him in bed, she was in bed too.

" Night Big Mac." Apple Bluehood said. "Good night Apple Bluehood." Big Mac said. Big Mac moved a little bit to Apple Bluehood and hugs her. Apple Bluehood makes a smile and turns around while she trys to sleep.

End of Chapter 3 see ya'll at chapter 4

Author's Note: This is one of my favorite chapters in this episode where Apple Bluehood and Big Mac go on a date and enjoy there time.


	4. The Goodbye

/Storyig Bluehood

/Chapter: The Goodbye

/Author: Polarmars9000

Big Bluehood

By Polarmars9000

Author's Note: yeah guys This chapter Involves Apple bluehood going back to her universe and Telling Big Mac she will come back.

-

It Was the next morning Apple bluehood Just woke up and big Mac was still sleeping.

" Uhhh I had a amazing night with Big Mac, the biggest part in my life." The she sighed

some time Applejuice comes to the kitchen and sees her big sister was sitting there thinking about Big Mac.

" Oh Howdy Apple bluehood, Thinking about Big Mac?" Applejuice asked " Oh Howdy Applejuice and Yeah."

Applejuice chuckles, " Oh Sis maybe you guys should go somewhere today just you and Big Mac." Apple Bluehood Nodded Side to side.

" Brother, I have to leave." Apple Bluehood said Applejuice was shocked, " What you do sis but are you coming back?" Applejuice asked.

" Yes brother, But I really want yew and Little Mac to come with me." " Wha Why?" " Just please." "Well." Then she starts to beg.

" *Sighs* Fine but only one time okay and promise to hang out with big Mac today!" Applejuice admits " Yayyyyy! And i will Brother, I Will hang out with my favorite Stallion."

" Alright i guess sometime i had to say Applejack good bye." Applejuice starts to feel bad and sniffs. " Whoa brother i meant like not for months i just meant for one day okay yew, I, an' Little Mac."

" Alright sis, I Do Accept it it just i really want to say Applejack good bye for that day 'cause I Love her and she is My Most favorite MAre in the whole World." Then he sighs for Applejack.

Apple bluehood Chuckles. " Yeah brother, I know yew love Applejack, But just please never cry over her okay?" Apple Bluehood said. " Why did yew just say that?" Applejuice asked.

" I don't Know i just said it, That's All." Apple Bluehood said. Applejuice giggles " Oh Apple Bluehood, You're funny." Applejuice Heads outside the house.

-

Applejuice and Applejack were Apple bucking outside for get some apples to the Apple grinder to make some Apple juice.

" I'll race you Applejack." Applejuice said. " Alright but i will git you." " Come on, Try it." Applejuice Just ran. Applejack was doing the pose then Ran.

Applejuice and Applejack were in the same distance from each other But then Applejuice Teleported which made Applejack stop running " Hey That was Cheatin' where are you Applejuice?"

Applejuice sneak behind a bush, Then Jumps out and gets Applejack * Thud* they laughed. "Gotcha!" Applejuice said, then they got up and start again to race, After The Race Applejuice wins " I won." Applejuice said

" Well you beat me again, *chuckles* Well lets Git this done." Applejack said Applejuice used his magic to lift the Apple Bucket and dump the Apples to The Apple Grinder. Applejack Dump the apples with her mouth.

" Let me give you Hand." Applejuice said Then Use his growth Spell to Go a little Taller and Grab The Bucket that applejack has and Put them away.

" Thanks Apple Cutie." Applejack said Applejuice blushed. " No Prob. Hehe." Then Applejack gets closer to Applejuice and starts to kiss him.

" UHMMMM." Applejuice mumbling like he just get hit but not very hard.

they make out right by a Tree where the Apple grinder is.

-

After the Making out, Applejuice already Told Applejack he will be laeaving but just him and Little Mac Not his friends, Applejuice feels sad about it but feels Happy he will come back.

" Little Bro... Where are you!?" Applejuice calling out. "Ummmm Brother, I'm Right here." Little Mac said Applejuice looks down and sees Little Mac was looking at his Big Bro.

" Oh.. I Should've Known." Applejuice said, " What's the Occasion Brother?" Little Mac asked. " *Sighs* Brother...We have to leave back to our universe." Little Mac was Shocked. " What!?"

" Well Apple Bluehood said that we are gonna leave today just you, me, and Our big sis." Little Mac sniffs. " Why Big Bro?" " I Don't Know, come here."Applejuice Grabs Little Mac by his Stomach and trys to calm him down.

" Are We Coming Back Brother?" Little Mac asked. " We Will Brother, We Will." Little Mac Sniffs and sobs. " Brother Please Stop Crying." Applejuice said, " I really don't want to go." Little Mac sniffs. " Me Too Brother me too but our sis Counts on us to go with her."

" Okay Big Bro." Then he stops crying and Applejuice lets him go. " I will talk to Applebloom about that alright?" Little Mac asked. " Okay Brother, Jus' don't go too far okay?!" Applejuice asked and Yelled. " Okay Brother, See You later."

-

Apple Bluehood and Big Mac were Hanging out in the Park, On The Bench Holding Hooves. " Oh Apple Bluetoodi, Last night was the Greatest point in my entire life." Big Mac said.

" Me Too Sugar Mac." Apple Bluehood said. Then They Kiss Each other. After that Apple Bluehood starts to feel as she Is About to Say Big MAc Something.

"Ummm Big Mac?" Apple Bluehood Asked.

" Yes Apple Bluehood?" Big Mac asked.

" Well I Really need to tell you something." then she sighs.

" Sometime today, I Have to go Back." Apple Bluehood said.

" What?" Big Mac was shocked.

" It Is True Sugar Mac i have to go back to mah Universe and for one day, I'm Bringing Mah brothers with me." Apple Bluehood said.

Big Mac Was About to Cry. " Sugar Mac, Please Don't Cry I Will be back Sometime." Apple Bluehood said.

Big Mac sniffed. " you think so?" "yeah I do and i will always come back for you your my most favorite Stallion in the entire Equestria."

Big Mac Sniffed again. " me too you Apple Bluetoodi." Big Mac said.

Then they Kissed Each other Again.

-

A Couple of Hours later it was time for Apple bluehood to say good bye to Everypony else.

" Okay Apple Cutie Please be careful okay?" Applejack asked. " I will Applejack I will."

" Okay." Then she gives him a kiss which made him Love smiled. " Okay Little Mac just Please be Careful alright?" Applebloom said Worrying.

" I will be careful Okay Applebloom and I Promise I will be back tomorrow okay?" then Applebloom Love smiles at Little Mac and gives him a kiss on the cheek which made him surprised.

Applebloom giggles.

" When are you coming back?" Big Mac asked to Apple Bluehood.

Then she silent him with her hoof.

" Sugar Mac, i will be back but i don't know when I Have to go 'cause Grampy smith needs me He's Too old for The Farming around Sweet Apple Agias I'm Bringing mah Brothers Just for today and tonight But they will come back tomorrow alright?" Apple Bluehood asked.

" I Understand but when you are?" Big Mac asked, " I don't Know but i hope it's Soon Like some months okay, Sugar Mac?" Apple Bluehood shook big Mac a little and they kissed each other On the lips. The Boys Sigh at the same time and The Girls Giggled.

Applejuice and Little Mac head inside of the Portal After it was created by Apple Bluehood, She Was to goin But first She Looks at Big Mac and Big Mac looks a t her then she Used a kiss Spell to shoot it out at big Mac once the kiss hit big Mac he was dizzy and he sighed when he fainted after that shot.

Apple Bluehood giggled last she entered the portal and the portal shut automatically.

" Oh Big Mac You so Love Apple bluehood don't you." Applejack said and she chuckled she Grabbed Big Mac's Tail And Tries to drag him back to the barn.

-

Meanwhile back at Sweet Apple Agias after the portal shuted Applejuice and Little Mac head inside of the house getting Apple Juice for drinks, Apple bluehood Was Just Trotting Using her magic to hold on a picture of her and Big Mac togeether on their first date. This made Apple Bluehood Sniff and wipe a Tear.

" Oh Sugar Mac, I wonder when i will come back to you." She Sighed, Applejuice Chuckled and heads in the living room with his Little Bro and Play Call Of Cutie Black clops Multiplayer and Zombies.

End Of chapter 4.


	5. Applejuice and Little Mac return

/Story: Big Bluehood

/Chapter: Applejuice and Little Mac Return

/Author: Polarmars9000

-

Big Bluehood

By Polarmars9000

Author's Note: Final chapter of the Episode

Applejuice, Apple Bluehood, and Little Mac were sleeping Cuz ut's 12 int he morning Applejuice was dreaming about Apple Juice his favorite drink of all time, Little Mac was Dreaming about him and Applebloom Hanging out with each other and having thir first Date.

Apple Bluehood was dreaming about her and Big Mac looking at the stars on a clear night and her kissing Big Mac on the cheek.

-

It is now 5 in the morning Applejuice was now dreaming about him and Applejack Having Foals and were Making out but he wakes up that he was kissing his pillow he blushed for a while and gets out of Bed.

While Trotting to get some apple juice, he sees Little Mac got up as well.

" Brother?" Applejuice asked.

" big Bro?" Little Mac asked.

" What are you doing 5 in the morning?" Both Asked.

" Oh Bother i was getting some Apple Juice." Applejuice said.

" Oh Okay i was getting some Milk." Little Mac said.

Then Applejuice and Little Mac head inside the kitchen and was getting Apple Juice and Milk after that they head back to sleep.

-

Now it was 7:00 in the morning, Applejuice wakes up yawning and heads to the kitchen again like two hours ago and sees Only Little Mac is up.

" Oh Hey Brother need some help wit' that?" Applejuice Asked.

" Big Bro! Yes i'm trying to git' some Apple Pebbles here." Little Mac said.

Applejuice grabbed Little mac and lift him up to ge the Apple Pebbles Cereal Little Mac Grabs the Cereal out of the cabinet.

" Thanks big Bro." Little Mac thanking his big brother.

" you welcome Little Mac." Applejuice welcoming Little for getting the cereal.

Little Mac trots to the table to get the cereal into his bowl.

Applejuice was getting a bowl as well to get some Apple Pebbles.

" So Big Bro when our we gonna go back to see Applebloom and Applejack?" Little Mac asked .

" Well not right now but maybe later at 12:00 is that alright wit' yew?" Applejuice asked.

Little Mac nodded very fastly.

" Okay what do yew want to do today before we go?" Applejuice asked.

Little Mac thinked about it and he gets the idea.

" Why not both yew and I play video games till 11:50 how about that?"

" Now That's the Spirit mah Brother." then Applejuice grabs Little Mac and noogies him.

" Haha Okay Brother." Little Mac said then he used his hooves to push Applejuice's away.

" Alright Brother i think we should eat our breakfast first and do our chores for the day." Little mac said

" Your Right Little Bro let's eat." then Applejuice and Little Mac are now eating their cereals.

-

After Applejuice and Little Mac were done of their chores and ready to start playing games.

" Alright Brother, start the Ponystation." Applejuice said.

Little Mac gets up and starts the Ponystation The Menu is the Pony version of the Playstation 3.

" Alright brother what game you want to play?" Applejuice asked.

Little Mac thinks about it.

" Oh Why not Call of Cutie Black Clops?" Little Mac asked.

" Excellent choice Mah brother." Applejuice uses his magic to put in the game.

-

After the games Applejuice and Little Mac Were heading outside.

" Phew that was Cool today want to go now?" Little Mac asked.

" Yeah Brother let's head to Applejack and Applebloom." Applejuice said.

Applejuice and Little Mac head outside and sees Apple Bluehood Was Apple Bucking trees.

" Hey Sis. i sere you're Apple bucking." Applejuice said.

"Eeyup just need to do this and i'm done." Apple Bluehood said.

" Well okay sis here's something we need to tell you." Applejuice sighed after that quote.

" Me and Little Mac are heading back To Our girlfriends alright?" Applejuice asked.

" Alright." Apple Bluehood said.

" What Really?" Applejuice asked.

Apple Bluehood sighed.

" Yeah i just want you here for just one day and that's yesterday." Apple Bluehood Kinda winked and Blushed.

Applejuice give the eyebrow.

" Oh kay Then Alright brother let's head to the girls." Applejuice said.

Little Mac Jumped cuz he was excited About going back to the Girl's Universe.

" Yay! Let's Go brother." Little Mac said.

Applejuice and Little Mac Use their magic together to create a portal.

" Well see you sis." Applejuice said.

Applejuice trotted to Apple Bluehood to give her a hug after that it was Little Mac last after that they head inside the portal.

-

Meanwhile Applejack and Applebloom were Working on stuff on the farm.

" Hey Sis?" Applebloom asked.

" Yes Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Applebloom looked away and looked back.

" Well Ain't Today where Little Mac and Applejuice come back to dis' Universe?" Applebloom asked.

Applejack Was Shocked and her iris of the eyes Shrank to the size of peas.

" Why Did i Forget, I Need to do something for Applejuice and Little Mac's Welcoming Party."

Applejack Exclaimed.

She Zoomed trying to get her stuff ready for a welcoming party but she was heading to Sugarcube corner for a Welcoming back Party.

Applebloom was trying to get Applejuice and Little Mac Ready but Suddenly a Portal came from behind Applebloom and when the portal was fully open Applebloom sees two ponies But Applebloom Quickly Recognizes it Was Applejuice and Little Mac.

" Applebloom!" Little Mac Exclaimed.

" Little Mac!" Applebloom Exclaimed.

They ran to each other and hugged.

" I'm so Glad your here Little Mac." Applebloom said.

" Me Too Applebloom Me too." Little Mac said.

They Nuzzled each other.

Applejuice chuckled a little.

" Hey big bro." Applebloom said to Applejuice.

" Howdy Little Sis." Applejuice said.

They hugged each other as well.

" Where's Applejack?" Applejuice asked.

" Oh She's in Ponyville and Applejuice don't go to the Sugarcube Corner!" Applebloom pointed at him.

" Why?" Applejuice asked.

" Well it's because that...theres a surprise their and We don't want to ruin it Right?" Applebloom asked.

Applejuice gave the look on his eye.

" Well okay but anyway i'm heading to Ponyville to find mah Friends." Applejuice said.

" Oh well okay applejuice just don't try to go to Sugarcube corner!" Applebloom yelling to warn him not to go to Sugarcube corner.

-

Applejuice heads to town and sees there's a lot of ponies still around.

" Huh I see there a lot of ponies around Ponyville." Applejuice keeps walking around in Ponyville til he sees Applejack was Sneaking around in Ponyville.

" What The..Hell is she doing?" Applejuice asked.

Applejack was keep sneaking around til she head inside of Sugarcube Corner.

" Are you ready Applejack?" Dusk asked.

" Yeah Sugarcube put this somewhere in Sugarcube Corner." Applejack said.

Dusk Grabs The Bag of something to put inside of sugarcube corner.

Applejack heads inside.

Applejuice thinked about what Applebloom says but he didn't want to hear it again so he head to Sugarcube Corner.

-

" Alright every thing is ready." Twilight said.

" Oh I Can't believe we are gonna surprise Applejuice." Pinkie said so excitedly.

" I Know it's Gonna be Awesome." Bubble Said.

" I Know but Just Calm Down Guys We Jus' don't Wanna Disturb the Others." Applejack said.

" i Totally agree with Applejack." Elusive said.

Then a knock sounds on the door happens.

" Oh He's Here is Everypony duck under cover." Applejack said.

Applejuice was trying to get the door open but it was Locked.

" Grr Solaris Dang It Bubble you have to lock the door!" Applejuice got mad.

" Why did you forgot to open the door?" Pinkie whispered at Bubble.

" Sorry I Just dot hat so Applejuice can use his powers or some sort." Bubble Whispered to Pinkie.

Then Applejuice uses his Door Busting spell to get in.

he Trots in and the light turn on.

" Surprise!" everypony said.

Applejuice Jumped a little.

" Whoa You guys startled me." Applejuice said.

" Where's Applejack.? " Applejuice asked.

Applejack walks out of her hiding spot and go right to her love.

" I'm Right Here Apple Cutie." Applejack said.

she Kissed Applejuice on the lips which made Applejuice shocked.

" OFHMM!" Applejuice Muffing in his mouth.

Applejack keeps doing itrtil she stops.

" Welcome Back Applejuice." Applejack said.

She Hugs Applejuice, Applejuice hugs her back.

Last They all do the party.

End Of episode.

Cast List:

Me: Applejuice, Dusk Shine, Bubble Berry

Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle

Michelle Creber: Applebloom

Braden Huber ( My Friend): Little Mac

Asheligh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash

Philsterman10: Butterscotch , Elusive

Julius Cesar: Rainbow Blitz

Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy

Peter New: Big Macintosh

Kirsten Dunst: Apple Bluehood

Others are voice actors that you might know.


End file.
